emmaholdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Holden
'Emma Victoria Holden '(Born 12 May 1995) is the only daughter of Vikki and Peter Holden. She was a fourth year student at Fare Isle boarding school between August 2008 and January 2009. Early life Emma Holden was born into a middle class family in Western London. Her father Peter was a busniess man and the head of a paper company which he founded while Emma's mother Vikki was a journalist who worked her way up the career lader to become the editor of her local paper. They often didn't have a lot of time for Emma while she was growing up and Emma was mostly allowed to do what she wanted leading to her involement with trouble makers at her high school. With her father's busniess on the verge of bankrupcy after the finacial crisis of 2008 Vikki and Peter decide to send their daughter to Fare Isle boarding school when it becomes clear they may have to sell their house and ponder the future of their marraige. Personality Emma is known to be outgoing and part of a clique at her first high school known for causing mischeif. The unusually unstrict school meant she was often caught throwing stink bombs down the french tower and skiving the ocasionial lesson. However, while Emma knows how to talk back and how to act to fit in she also knows where to draw the line and is always quick to make an excuse to get her out of trouble espcially when her freinds collude with roughter pupils from a rival school who secretly Emma finds indimidating.She often has freinds round after school as her parents are usually working long hours. Her favourite bands are Coldplay and Muse and she was also once on the school hockey team but decided to quit because she found it tiring much to the PE teacher's disapointment. Despite wanting to learn the guitar she always rebuffed the music departement because she found the music teacher slightly scary. Physical apperance Emma has frizzy brown hair and a very pale complexion. She is of medium height and often wears black mascara illuminating her hazel eyes. She is also know to use a headband but feeling self concisous that her new classmates at Fare Isle will notice her spots, she decides against it. Student at Fare Isle boarding school In August 2008 Emma is sent off to live at Fare Isle boarding school with very little choice by her parents. She enters the school in her last year: year four, attracting the attention of Naomi Parker and Hannah Hopkins almost instantly who decide to take her under her wing. Due to Mrs Pearl's new rules, Emma is shunned randomly into sharing a room with Daisy Atkien someone who Naomi sees as a bit of a geek. During a PE lesson Emma joins up with Daisy and her freinds Anne Brown and Craig Prestion leading to the intial end of Emma and Naomi's freindship. It is only later when Emma asks Naomi for help in unitiing the school in an uprising against Mrs Pearl that the two re-kindle their freindship. On the run from Fare Isle On escaping from Fare Isle school after the invasion, Emma is determined to avenge the death of her room mate despite still feeling incredibly confused about the turn of events at the school. She convinces Craig that shop lifting food is the only way they will survive their journey back down through the highlands of Scotland back to London, drawing from her expereinces at her old school. When she is caught the first thing she worries about his what her mum will say and the journey in the back of the police van to London is not a happy one. Although just as scared when she, her mum and Craig find balacavered men in the kitchen, she is very relived that she has been vindicated. Life after Fare Isle The events at Emma's school bring both her parents together when they realise they have valued money and a nice house over Emma. Peter decided to give up trying to save what is left of his remaning busniess and Vikki becomes a freelance journalist. They both come to accept that they will have to sell their home and downsize drasticly. However, just as the family come to accept this, Emma learns she will recive nearly £250,000 in comphensation, enough to pay off the morgage and live comfortably. 6 months later, Emma is nearly 16 and Craig has moved into a house nearby and the two are going out. They are about to begin their first term at another brand new school and embark on the 10 minute journey holding hands. Inspired by Daisy, Emma has decided to take up learning the flute and the story concludes with her induction into the school band.